


Feelin' Alien

by Caliente (Bether)



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Internal Monologue, Introspection, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Present Tense, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-02
Updated: 2004-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bether/pseuds/Caliente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J'onn contemplates his place in the newly expanded Justice League and the other original members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelin' Alien

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime vaguely between _Initiation_ and _Wake the Dead_.

These days I hardly ever leave the Watchtower. I am not certain how I feel about my new role within the League. Some days I feel as if I am nothing more than a glorified secretary-slash-superhero herder with all the new members. When I was a more active member of the League, I felt like I was actually  _doing_  something. But now… I am no longer so certain.

I considered speaking to one of the other members about my concerns; however, most have their own concerns monopolizing their attention. Flash is busier than ever in Central and Keystone cities, respectively, as his Rogues gallery has grown quite significantly recently. More than once Green Lantern has needed to back him up.

As for Green Lantern… he has not been the same since the incident with the Thanagarians. It is to be expected, I suppose—the betrayal of a loved one cannot be easily coped with—but I did not anticipate it affecting him quite this strongly. At least he appears to have found some measure of peace in his budding relationship with Vixen.

I do wish I could say the same for Shayera; however, she is still searching—both in and out. I have been made aware of her whereabouts by Arthur, but I choose to respect her decision to leave. I know she needs time, so time she shall have. I only hope she understands that she still has a family here.

Briefly, I think of taking with either Superman or Batman. I have never been able to truly identify with either of them, though. They are so different—like light and dark. Kal-El is more similar to me, an other alien trying to make his home on this planet but he, at least, shares their appearance. I have always feared humans see only a monster when they look at me. (Humanity has rarely in its history embraced that which is different.)

And Batman… he remains an enigma. I suppose I could read his mind (although I would not put it past him to have devised some sort of telepathic resistant armor); however, I simply have no wish to. He has built many walls around himself; to violate them is to confirm they are necessary. Still, this does not make him a particularly desirable confidante.

There is, of course, the final member of the original Justice League: Princess Diana of Themyscira, the Wonder Woman. I believe that if I were to choose someone to speak with about this matter, it would be her. But, alas, even she has become busier than ever. She has adopted a new home, Gateway City, which now takes up much of her free time.

The others I hardly know beyond their abilities and temperaments. But perhaps it is not a person to speak with, I truly need. Perhaps what I need is nothing more than a hobby. Something of my own. The others all have theirs, after all… why should I not, as well? It is certainly something to think on, at any rate.


End file.
